Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems for providing reinforcement of bones. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for providing reconstructive surgical procedures and devices for reconstruction and reinforcement bones, including diseased, osteoporotic and fractured bones.
1. Field of the Invention
Bone fractures are a common medical condition both in the young and old segments of the population. However, with an increasingly aging population, osteoporosis has become more of a significant medical concern in part due to the risk of osteoporotic fractures. Osteoporosis and osteoarthritis are among the most common conditions to affect the musculoskeletal system, as well as frequent causes of locomotor pain and disability. Osteoporosis can occur in both human and animal subjects (e.g. horses). Osteoporosis (OP) and osteoarthritis (OA) occur in a substantial portion of the human population over the age of fifty. The National Osteoporosis Foundation estimates that as many as 44 million Americans are affected by osteoporosis and low bone mass, leading to fractures in more than 300,000 people over the age of 65. In 1997 the estimated cost for osteoporosis related fractures was $13 billion. That figure increased to $17 billion in 2002 and is projected to increase to $210-240 billion by 2040. Currently it is expected that one in two women, and one in four men, over the age of 50 will suffer an osteoporosis-related fracture. Osteoporosis is the most important underlying cause of fracture in the elderly. Also, sports and work-related accidents account for a significant number of bone fractures seen in emergency rooms among all age groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
One current treatment of bone fractures includes surgically resetting the fractured bone. After the surgical procedure, the fractured area of the body (i.e., where the fractured bone is located) is often placed in an external cast for an extended period of time to ensure that the fractured bone heals properly. This can take several months for the bone to heal and for the patient to remove the cast before resuming normal activities.
In some instances, an intramedullary (IM) rod or nail is used to align and stabilize the fracture. In that instance, a metal rod is placed inside a canal of a bone and fixed in place, typically at both ends. See, for example, Fixion™ IM (Nail), www.disc-o-tech.com. This approach requires incision, access to the canal, and placement of the IM nail. The nail can be subsequently removed or left in place. A conventional IM nail procedure requires a similar, but possibly larger, opening to the space, a long metallic nail being placed across the fracture, and either subsequent removal, and or when the nail is not removed, a long term implant of the IM nail. The outer diameter of the IM nail must be selected for the minimum inside diameter of the space. Therefore, portions of the IM nail may not be in contact with the canal. Further, micro-motion between the bone and the IM nail may cause pain or necrosis of the bone. In still other cases, infection can occur. The IM nail may be removed after the fracture has healed. This requires a subsequent surgery with all of the complications and risks of a later intrusive procedure.
External fixation is another technique employed to repair fractures. In this approach, a rod may traverse the fracture site outside of the epidermis. The rod is attached to the bone with trans-dermal screws. If external fixation is used, the patient will have multiple incisions, screws, and trans-dermal infection paths. Furthermore, the external fixation is cosmetically intrusive, bulky, and prone to painful inadvertent manipulation by environmental conditions such as, for example, bumping into objects and laying on the device.
Other concepts relating to bone repair are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,404 to Scholten for Surgical Protocol for Fixation of Bone Using Inflatable Device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,539 to Raftopoulos et al. for Expandable Intramedullary Nail for the Fixation of Bone Fractures; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,312 to Raftopolous for Expanding Nail; U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,969 to Frey et al. for Joint Endoprosthesis; U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,189 to Kuslich for Expandable Fabric Implant for Stabilizing the Spinal Motion Segment; U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,200 to Stednitz for Adjustable Rod; U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,531 to Aginsky for Nail with Expanding Mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,400 to Berger for Method and Device for Internal Fixation of Bone Fractures; U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,413 to Poddar for Inflatable Bone Fixation Device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,718 to Krajicek for Method and Device for the Osteosynthesis of Bones; U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,283 to Hogfors et al. for Implantable Device for Lengthening and Correcting Malpositions of Skeletal Bones; U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,597 to Beyar et al. for Systems for Percutaneous Bone and Spinal Stabilization, Fixation and Repair; U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,775 to Warburton for Interlocking Fixation Device for the Distal Radius; U.S. Patent Publication US2006/0084998 A1 to Levy et al. for Expandable Orthopedic Device; and PCT Publication WO 2005/112804 A1 to Myers Surgical Solutions, LLC for Fracture Fixation and Site Stabilization System. Other fracture fixation devices, and tools for deploying fracture fixation devices, have been described in: US Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2006/0254950; U.S. Ser. No. 60/867,011 (filed Nov. 22, 2006); U.S. Ser. No. 60/866,976 (filed Nov. 22, 2006); and U.S. Ser. No. 60/866,920 (filed Nov. 22, 2006).
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a device, system and method for providing effective and minimally invasive bone reinforcement and fracture fixation to treat fractured or diseased bones.